


Woman to Woman

by ficsandcatsandficsandcats



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandcatsandficsandcats/pseuds/ficsandcatsandficsandcats
Summary: Reader Request:  reader has an unspoken anger against Yennefer because she knows Yen makes Jaskier upset? Like she tries to hide it but cant help getting offended on Jask's behalf and is kinda jealous of her beauty?
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Woman to Woman

Yennefer of Vengerberg was a talented sorceress. She was resilient, brave, and a famed beauty. She also insulted the love of your life at every opportunity and you tasted blood whenever she made an offhand remark to Jaskier. He always gave as well as he took but you resented that he was put in that position in the first place. What could belittling him give her, who had so much? You’d raised the issue with Jaskier before but he’d insisted it was a sort of banter the two of them shared, which didn’t make you feel better but for different reasons altogether. The good news was you rarely saw the sorceress, she was usually off pursuing her own goals and your paths rarely crossed. Until tonight.

The evening started so well. You’d left Jaskier properly tongue-tied in the burgundy dress you wore. You’d made Geralt laugh, a rare feat indeed, and Jaskier was having the time of his life. You loved watching him perform, in his natural habitat before a crowd of admirers. You were clapping along to one of his new songs when you saw her walk in and your heart sank.

She was fucking gorgeous. The black dress she wore was simple but accented her curves and made her brilliant violet eyes shine. Her hair was done up in an elaborate style and you saw her ruby colored lips twist into a sardonic smile when she saw Jaskier performing. You felt yourself bristle and had to remind yourself to breathe slowly. She was walking towards you because Geralt was there and you prayed that Jaskier would stay on the other side of the hall.

“Good evening Geralt, Y/N,” she said in greeting.

“Yennefer,” Geralt said. You nodded, not quite trusting yourself to speak. You heard Jaskier finish and moved to go join him where he was and leave Geralt and Yennefer to each other but he was already halfway to where you stood.

“Yennefer,” he said, his voice flat with disappointment, “You came.”

“Well,” she said, her mouth twisting up into a nasty smile and you knew whatever came next would make your blood boil, “I had heard Valdo Marx was going to perform but I see they were unable to get him.”

Jaskier opened his mouth but the words came from yours.

“Maybe you should go find him,” you said. She glanced at you, a glimmer of interest in her eyes.

“I would but all of the interesting people are here,” she said.

“And yet not all possessing good taste,” you bite out.

“Y/N! Come, you must see this fountain they have out back,” Jaskier says, intervening before Yennefer can reply. Jaskier ushers you away, pulling you outside where there was a fountain but neither you cared about it.

“Y/N, you can’t let her get to you like that,” he says.

“I wouldn’t but she says the most awful things and you get upset and I hate that,” you argue. He smiles at you endearingly, torn between how much he hates to see you upset but loves that you are on his behalf.

“I know,” he says, “But truly, this is just how are with each other. We have been for ages.”

“I know you have a long history with her,” you mutter.

“I do but she’s Geralt’s problem. He can have the insane, sexy sorceress. I’ll take you any day,” he says. He doesn’t realize at first that he’s made a grave mistake. Then, when you meet his eyes and he sees an indignation that was most definitely not there a moment ago, he scrambles to think over what he’s said and how this went so wrong so fast.

“Oh,” you say, your voice icier than the approaching winter’s air, “Geralt can have the sexy one. You’ll take me. How very generous of you. What a fucking saint.”

“No – wait – what? No, Y/N, listen…” he stammers over himself trying to sort out the words but losing them in his panic. “What I meant was, I mean, you’re very lovely too I just-“

“Oh I’m lovely as well? Oh happy day!” you exclaim sarcastically.

“Listen that’s entirely, that’s not, I’m… remember when you were mad at Yennefer? Wasn’t that a good time?” he says, trying to redirect your anger if he can’t ease it. You spin away from him and stalk off into the night. He debates following you but he’d learned that sometimes you needed a few moments to breathe and he definitely needed time to figure out how he was going to make this right.

You find yourself standing on a balcony alcove, tucked away from the crowd and far enough away you can mumble the words you didn’t say to his face because you knew they’d hurt him too much. Stupid bard that you loved even when he made you so angry.

“I’ve often found that men are fools,” the last voice you want to hear says from the shadows. You turn and face the sorceress who considers you carefully.

“Yes I imagine most men act foolishly in the face of your beauty,” you say, not bothering to hide the bitterness in your voice. She laughs and even her laughter is beautiful.

“I’d say that you’d be surprised but you no doubt have faced that quite a bit yourself,” she says. You look at her, searching for signs of sarcasm but she appears to be surprisingly sincere.

“I came to apologize,” she explains. A second surprise.

“For what?” you ask.

“I know that it bothers you when I trade barbs with Jaskier,” she says, “It’s become a habit, but I imagine I would feel similarly if someone spoke ill of Geralt in front of me.”

“Well, that’s very… kind. Jaskier has said that it’s an old habit for the both of you,” you admit.

“Yes he’s not always the wisest,” she says and you can tell she’s biting back about a dozen other remarks and you’re grateful for her restraint.

“Why are you here?” you ask, genuinely wondering and without a trace of the bitterness your tone held before.

“Why are you here?” she echoes, “To follow the man I love of course. Even if it just for tonight.”

“At least you have the gift of knowing that Geralt only has eyes for you,” you say, hating how contrite and petty you sound to your own ears.

“Oh come now you must see the way he looks at you,” Yennefer says. You never expected to be having a heart to heart talk about love and men and its many disappointments with Yennefer of Vengerberg, but here you were.

“He looks at many people that way. It’s kind of his thing,” you argue.

“Y/N, if you take one thing away from tonight, take this; the bard loves you. Sometimes it pays to trust someone at their word. And that’s me saying that.”

You laugh and she gives you a slight smile.

“Well I still think he’s an idiot,” you say.

“You’re not wrong,” she agrees, “But they all are.”

The two of you stand in silence for a moment and then you hear Jaskier’s voice, mumbling to himself as he approaches.

“I was an ass, I’m so sorry, you’re a goddess, you’re love incarnate, you’re – Yennefer!” he’s shocked to see her standing there and he looks between the two of you, sheer incredulity freezing him to the spot.

“Don’t worry, the spell will wear off soon,” Yennefer says, glancing at you and whispering, “I couldn’t help myself” before walking past a stuttering Jaskier. As soon as she’s walked past him he comes up to you and pulls you into his arms, looking you over carefully.

“What has that bloody witch done to you?” he asks.

“For the love of gods stop, I’m fine. She just wanted to talk,” you say.

“Oh god it’s worse than I thought. She’s controlling your mind. Or worse! She’s wiped it clear of memories! Quickly, what’s my name and who am I?”

“Julian Alfred Pankratz, man that I love and pain in my arse,” you answer. His face rises with the first part and falls with the second, landing somewhere in the middle in a confused expression before you pull him in for a kiss.


End file.
